Isla Sorna Top Predator
by InGenworker
Summary: In a all out fight to the death, which will win Pteranodon or Raptor, which species will become the new Isla Sorna Top Predator... First Fic, so be gentle!


The Raptor pack slowly moved through the forest approching there prey. A younge Corythosaurus that had been separted from the herd and was munching on the vegetation on the ground. The Raptors had a way of traping the prey. The Corythosaurus was in a clearing therefore, to Raptors at the back, blocking off escape, one at the front to distract the prey and two at the sides to abush the prey.

"Two at the back, two at the sides, now my turn" The Alpha Raptor thought, as she approched the prey. The two creatures looked right into the others eyes.

Suddenly a large squarking sound keep from above, ruining the plan of attack and distracking the Raptors long enough for the prey to escape.

Seven giant Genetically Engineered Pteranodons flew down inot the clearing. The had been Ten Pteranodons bred originally (not to mention the chicks), three of the creatures had migrated to Universal Studios not long after the creatures escaped captivity.

The Seven Pterosaur's hoverd above the Pack, and then disapperd off into the distance. The Raptors exhanged a series of barks and screech's. The Alpha Raptor began thinking of a plan and scaned the tree line, the herd of Parasaurolophus and Iguanodon was not long from were they were.

Just as she was about to pronounce her plan to the Pack, she was inturuped by more squarking.

The head and biggested of the Pteranodons swooped down and snached up the youngest and smallest Raptor. The youngest Raptor was the son of the Alpha, and had only just left the nest, this was his first hunt. The Pterosaur picked up the small creature in its claws and flew off into the distance. "This means war." The Alpha thought. She barked orders at her troups. The Raptors retreated back into the tree line as the remaining Six Pteranodons landed in the clearing. The creatures gathered in a large circle pointing towards to tree line. This was not how real Pteranodons would attack, but then again these _are_ Genetically Engineered Pteranodons.

The Alpha climbed up the closest Conifer Tree, claping on to it with her claws. As she was climbing, she looked around and saw that the others were copying her. As she reached the top, she Half-crouched Half-walked across the branch, to the edge. She was about 20m's above the flock. The lead Pteranodon was starting to think this was point less, she hadnt seen anything of the Raptors after she attacked the youngest. "If this continues like this, becoming the predator wont be long away." The Pterosaur thought as she started prepairing for flight. She put her feet in the right place and was about to start flaping her wings, untill something landed on her. The Alpha punced down onto the back on the head. A slashed her claw though the wing of the giant Pterosaur. The Pterosaur started the flap her wings, as she looked round, all but one off the Pterosaur's had already taken flight. Her mate was strugleing with a Raptor, on his back. The claw of the Raptor was stuck in her wing. As she flaped, she hoped it would shake the creature loose, but it didnt. In the end she had to give in, she took flight.

As she flew, she could feal the Raptor's claw in her wing. It was hard for the Raptor to regain controll of herself, she couldnt move becasue of the wind being pushed agasnt her body, she was lay flat out on the back of the Pterosaur. Her life was hanging by a thread, or claw to be exact. Her claw was still in the wing of the Pteranodon, if it came loose some how, she woundnt survive the fall. However soon the Pteranodon would have to flap. And she did. The Pterosaur flaped and the Raptor came loose. Luckly as the Raptor came loose, it was over a lake. As she crashed down into the lake, she spotted that the Pteranodon did not contine flying, but turned around.

As she broke the water line she remember that this was one of the most dangerus place's on the Island.

The Spinosaurus lived around the lake area and so did the Elasmosaurus. (Not lying, its true. InGen found a carcass of a Elasmosaurus frozen in ice, and they extraced the DNA from it. The Elasmosaurus was planed to be in Jurassic Park: San Diego.) She needed to get out, and fast.

A little faster then she though. Three giant claws broke the water suface and snached up the Alpha.

The creature gasped for air as she broke back out from the lake water. As she was caryed to God-knows-were, she spotted something. Four Pteranodon's flew in the sky, crying Raptor carcass's. There were Seven in her pack, there was five dead, that left her and her mate. Her mate was to one who stopped the other Pterosaur. She and her mate were the last of the Raptors, or at least thats what the Pterosaur's think.

The Pteranodon flew into the Avairy, as she did, the rest of her flock joined her. The Five landed down on a cliff, placeing the Raptors infront of them. As she looked at her flock, when the hunt started there were Seven, one went back to the nest after the ate the younge Raptor. And her mate was left with the Raptor, which meant he was probaly dead, but on the bright side there were only Two Raptors left. Then she looked down at the Injured Raptor infront of her. She sqarked, signaling the others to leave her. They did.

As the Raptor looked arond her heart sank. The Pteranodon's would win. Her last hope, sat in the nest next to her. She was planing on the younger generation that was at the nest to take over, and next to her were the bodys off the Hatchlings, but not all of them. there were five at the nest and three here.

The Pteranodon looked at the Raptor. But she wasnt looking back, she was looking next to her. Then she saw the hope in the Raptors eye. She knew there had to be more Raptors, why else would the Raptor have hope? Then she got idea.

The Raptor knew that the Pterosaur had a plan nd she knew what it was. She was going to kill the last two hatchling's. The Alph couldnt let her.

The Pteranodon turned and prepaired for flight, she was going to kill the Hatchlings. As she took off, not five feet above the cliff floor, something smacked into her. The Alpha.

The Alpha had leaped at her, knocking both of the mutants of the cliff. They both hit the bottom. Dead.

Becasue only one Pterosaur knew about the Hatchlings, they lived, and would bread. And rebuild the Raptor Pack. However right now, on thing was clear

The Raptors are nolonger the top of the food chain. Pteranodon's Rule Isla Sorna.

For now...

* * *

And thats it! Raptor VS Pteranodon. Pteranodon won, for now...

I might do a rematch but a might not.

I got inspired to right this when a read that in Jurassic Park III were was meant to be a Raptor VS Pteranodon secne, but it was cancelled. BTW not jokeing about the Elasmosaurus, oh and im not a girl, i just rite that the creatures are girls, becasue most of the time, Alpha's are girls.

This is InGenWorker signing out!


End file.
